100 Years
by KuraiYukita
Summary: A book, where Niran describes special moments in his life. About people he met, lost, and what have happened to him. And, how he first met Russia.


**100 years**

**1867**  
_The sky really is dark… Of course it is, it is night after all. But this time, it seems darker than usual…  
The world really seems darker every time a leader dies. Why so, I've found myself asking. Was it because of dread for what will become of me? Or was the sadness, to see a great man die? Maybe it is both… Mongkut, Rama IV. He was a great man; he changed many things in the land. Both negative and positive things, of course, since when have there been a completely flawless king?  
Flaws… Oh, how people would scold me, for saying that our dear deceased kings have flaws. Flawless, godlike, powerful and almighty… That is how we are supposed to see our kings, because they are thought to be demigods. But in the end, they are humans. They die, they get ill, and they get hurt, just like everyone else.  
I should stop thinking about it. It is always the same thoughts anyway, when a king dies. His will… Three possible successors, the brother, the son, or the grandson. Three, if Chulalongkorn survives the malaria. He is a strong boy, he will most probably survive. But nevertheless, it is nothing I shall think about now.  
As I stand up, I feel the cool, wet earth beneath my feet. Cold, but full of life, just like me, just like every country in this whole world. Full of possibilities, if people take them. Talking about taking, I should head back, before France considers taking me. The Wolf, we call him. It would certainly not surprise me if he sits back in the bushes, just waiting for the chance to swipe me away, just like he have done with other parts of my land.  
I head back home, to the castle. Because there, I'm safe from the eyes of the European beasts, for at least a small while._

**1868**  
_So, Chulalongkorn is the successor. Not that it was unpredictable. The boy is quite young, merely fifteen, but still quite a talented and smart boy. A growing boy with already so many plans for me. So many ideas to modernize me. Of course, I need to grow up as well, open up to new ideas, but I do not like the idea still. I must be too old-fashioned… Never mind that though, it is not my choice either way. Just as long as I do not fall under the Europeans, I am glad.  
I look out over the city, my city. A change shall come, a sky this blue and a sun shining so brightly cannot mean anything else then a positive change._

**Years later**  
_Visitors, travelers, there is no law to stop them from coming, really. Not that I am that happy about it, having French and Brits running around, trying to talk politicians over to their side. All this constant pressure… I am bullied__― no; constantly harassed would be a better word― by these Europeans. And now, that child, America I believe his name is, is starting as well. He is taking after his father. Surrounded by two bickering idiots, and having to follows that Brits trade laws… I gain nothing from this all, and he gains everything. At least I am not colonized, like some of my siblings. I hope it stays so.  
As I look up, I see new visitors to my kingdom. They speak in a language I never heard before. Inspecting them from the palace window, my train of thoughts is halted by someone, who laid his_ _hand on my shoulder. It is my king, the great king. He has done many great things, something my old kings would only dream of achieving. He explains to me, who these visitors are. Russians, men from a land in the north. He also told me about his plan for the future. A travel, through the whole Europe. He must have gone mad, traveling through such a place…_

**A few months later**  
_So, these Russian travelers were men sent from the Russian Tsar. Said tsar was impressed when he heard about all the things these men said about my wonderful land, and my people, how friendly we were. And, just that Tsar decided to come down with his whole family, to meet my king and his family. Honestly, I do not know what to think of all this. I am quite proud, of course, that we may have found a possible European friend. But, it seems like Russia himself did not come along. I am quite curious, how he is. Hopefully, he is not like the other Europeans.  
And now they gather, seems like they will take a… photograph, I believe it was called. With a small chuckle, I join them by my Royal family's side. _

**Once more, a few months later**  
_Now, this is quite interesting. I have not been harassed by the Europeans for a while. Every time France or England comes, they edge away, try to not say or do anything that may provoke me… I have not done anything threatening towards them, and they are, as much as I hate to say it, stronger than me. So why have they stopped?  
But, I am glad at least, for now I do not need to worry about problems for a while at least._

**1897**  
_My king still seems to remember his dream to travel through the whole Europe. So here I am, sitting on our ship, dressed "properly" for a travel like this. It is cold, it rains more often than back home and the air and food is different from each country I travel to… I cannot decide, whether it is interesting and fascinating, or just disturbing and troublesome. Stuffy clothes are also something I have to wear too, but I am thankful for it, sometimes. It saves me from this horrible cold._

**A few days later**  
_I do have to admit, this travel has been quite interesting so far. The young man, Germany, he was quite polite, but also strict, something one rarely see nowadays from young countries. It seems like the king enjoys himself well, creating a trade with them.  
But now, the journey has soon come to an end. The final destination was Russia, my king have decided to take the train there. Something that greatly amused me was that my king had dressed himself in the tsar's clothes.  
As we came closer to the station, I looked out a window. There were some people waiting for us. The Tsar, who were surprisingly enough dressed himself in my kings clothes, and another man. This man was… big. In both width and height, and the nose as well. He did have a calm expression on his face, with a small, nearly childish smile. A smile crept up on my lips. A nation, this was Russia, the one I have longed to meet. The train slowly begins to halt, and when the train stopped, my king immediately stepped off, greeting the other leader with a great hug. Oh, how different he acts when he is with the Tsar. But, that is because they are such close friends.  
Friends…  
"Good afternoon, Thailand~." Those words greeted me, in Russian. My king did learn me a bit during the travel. Now, Russia's voice is quite pleasant. Soft, light, friendly, just like his face. I was going to bow, but stopped myself and shook his hand which he holds out before me. It is funny, how Asians and Europeans are different. We Asians, we try to avoid touching each other, unless we are in public, and close friends, or even lovers. These Europeans, they hug, they kiss, in public too I might add, and they shake hands… it is strange, alien to me. But this is the west, another world almost, and I have both watched and learned from my travels.  
"I've heard a great deal about you~" And his English, far better than mine…  
"A-and I… as well, ana~. Many great… things~" I have not learnt how to talk that language properly. Portuguese was the only foreign language I could speak at least somewhat fluently.  
He giggles softly and pats me lightly on the head, like a father would do to his learning son. I think it took all my self control to not swat his hand away. The head is the spiritual place of the body, touching the head is a faux pas… but I forgive him in my mind, because how could he possibly know about it?  
"Let's head back to our home now, da~?" With a small, polite smile on my face, I responded with a nod. He took my hand and we returned to his house, following the leaders who were both chatting happily. I lower my head to hide the small blush on my face, walking by the taller nation's side. His hand… it is so warm, eve through those gloves…_

**A month later**  
_It is soon time to leave, now, it is my last day in Ivan's land.  
Ivan… I have started to call him by his first name now. He have been friendly and sweet to me, he is the best friend I could wish for. But, what is this feeling I get when thinking of him? My body gets so warm, I cannot help but to smile, and I am quite sure that the blush on my cheek does not go by unnoticed. And when he holds me so close in the bed…The first days, I felt quite uncomfortable, being so close, but now, I almost crave for the closeness. His calm, sleeping face of his, the hot breath on my neck, it gives me such a shameful feeling. I could feel myself grow hard under the nightgown he had lent me. And all I could hope for was that he did never notice-  
"Ah, Niran~! I've been searching for you, comrade~" I turn around to see Ivan, who was smiling wide at me. Beautiful and gentle Ivan—No, he is my friend, I may not…  
"Ivan, I was thinking about you~" I give the older nation a gentle smile. During the time I was here, he had taught me about different things, but mainly English.  
Ivan laid his large hand on my head and giggled quietly, giving my forehead a small peck. A blush slowly crept upon my face, and it darkened when he took my hand, dragging me along outside to his garden.  
The garden was large, and the flowers were in full bloom. Roses, lilies, daffodils… But this part is neither me nor Ivan's favorites. Where he drags me off to is the great field of sunflowers. Like small suns, the flowers almost lights up the field, and the air is wonderfully fresh.  
We probably walked around here for hours, talking about everything and nothing. In the silence, we just enjoyed each other's closeness.  
The darkness of the night came quickly. We still were by the field, lying on the soft, green grass, watching the sky. I lie curled up by Ivan's side, nuzzled close to the bigger nation. Ivan, he plays with my hair, giving me a gentle—no, a loving smile. He leans close to my ear, whispering the words I had only dreamt of him saying.  
"I love you, Niran…~"  
Did the world stop around me? Most probably not, but at this moment, it feels as it did. My brown face was probably beet red now. Just quietly, softly, I replied a small moment after, afraid that just the slightest sound would destroy this whole moment.  
"I love you, Ivan…"  
A wide smile spreads itself over Ivan's worried face, and he wraps his large arms around me. Then, he placed his silky soft lips on mine, giving me a loving, and deep kiss. I close my eyes, wrapping my arms around his waist, kissing him back.  
Ivan broke the kiss slowly, and began to kiss me everywhere he could reach. My cheeks, my nose, my forehead, my lips yet again, and then finally, my neck. Between every kiss, he whispered how much he loves me, how he would take care of me from now on…  
That right, there by the field, he made love to me. Gentle, passionate… I have lost my virginity hundreds of years ago, to my brother. But this time… This was the first time I truly enjoyed it.  
I wake up the morning after, meeting a pair of purple eyes, like I did each morning. But this day, they are full of love.  
Wrapping his broad arms around me, he kisses me lovingly, and I gladly return it.  
"Hurry up, get dressed~ You mustn't miss the train, da~?"  
And with those words, I begin to put on my clothes quickly with Ivan's help. Once done, he takes my hand and we walk back to the castle, meeting the Romanov family and my king by the entrance. Together, we walk to the train station, the leaders talking happily to each other once more. Me and Ivan, we walk close to each other, not saying anything, but nothing needs to be said.  
When we arrive at the station, the leaders say their farewells, with hugs and sad smiles on their faces.  
As I look up at Russia, he surprises me with a soft kiss on the lips. I return the kiss, clinging to him, as he holds me tightly. It would surely be a long time, until we met again. This moment, I want it to last forever, but alas, we had to stop as my king called my name.  
Russia broke the kiss and strokes my cheeks, whispering a sweet "I love you", before letting me go. I slowly walk over to my king, who had already entered the train. Sitting down in the first class car, I look out the window. Meeting Russia's gaze, I blush and give him a small smile, waving at him as the train leaves the station.  
Looking out at the beautiful green scenery, I can just wait for the day until we meet again._

**1910  
**_… He is dead. Chulalongkorn, my fifth king, the greatest king I have had… is now dead.  
Seeing him lying there in front of me, I can only feel sadness. My own, and my peoples.  
Kidney Disease is the cause of his death. He knew he did not have much time to live, during his last travel through Europe. He was searching for a cure, but we found none. Ivan and the Romanovs tried to help, but even they did not find a cure.  
... The pain and sadness will disappear soon. The new king will soon be crowned, and I have to be strong. The people should not have to see their country cry… Not during the time when they need someone strong to hold their will up._

**1917  
**_Once again, I have lost a dear friend. In this case though, a dear lover. Though, it was my own choice… As much as it pains me, I do not wish to have any contact with communism. For now, I will back away, and I shall not contact him. Unless he decides to contact me, that is…  
… I am sure he does not care too much, but… It hurts me, to do this decision. I want to be with him, I want to talk to him, but now I cannot. I lost Netherlands once; I thought I would never feel such an immense pain again. But yet, I did. And this time, the pain is far more horrible.  
… I wish that I never have to feel this pain ever again._

**1932  
**_A… Coup d'état was the last thing I expected to come. This is surprising, since I am rather used to such things… At least it was not bloody. I suppose I have to blame the western countries, changing from an absolute monarchy to a constitutional. From being ruled by kings, now ruled by a person the people have chosen… Will there really be a change? I do suppose that I will have to wait and see what happens from now on._

**1941**  
_Dear Japan, if I was allowed to show how I feel about you right now, I would make my elephants slowly walk on you and then I would wash my feet in your blood. And that goes for you too, my dear __democratic__ dictator leader Plaek Pibulsonggram. Your nationalism is driving me into ruins. First waging war against the French Indochina, and now… now letting Japan occupy me? What will we gain from this? More hate from the west, surely. To be dragged into this war is the last thing I want… At least I am far away from the real dangers._

**1945  
**_Losing wars is never a funny thing, but it is good to know that Japan lost the war. And I am rather thankful of America, from… saving me from the Wolf and the Brit. Funny, I never declared war against him, and he decides to spare me, and help me. The other two though… France does not let me enter the UN until I give him back the lands I took from him… Greedy bastard. England demands me to ship rice down to Malaya, as war reparation. At least I was not as hurt as my neighboring siblings… I believe Russia is talking to them now—No, I shall not think of him…_

**1975  
**_How long have it been now, since the war ended…? 30 years… For 30 long years, I have tried to recover from the World War 2. And then, that Vietnam War started. At least it ended, to support and help the US with that pointless war was a great waste of money. Now I have to spend more, to help my siblings… I love them all, except for a certain someone, but there is a limit for how much I can spend, and trying to help them all is too much.  
… And now, that the US has decided to leave all these soldiers here… I do not know if I shall feel about it… It may either help or worsen my economy._

Niran closed his book. For years, he had written everything that he loved, hated and found special in this book. Something that was worth memorizing, something that would never happen again. The book itself, it was slowly starting to break, he had to be careful… And also buy a new one. This one was already full… Maybe the one he saw at a store today, maybe the one with sunflower covers…  
As he stands up, someone knocks on the front door. Turning to look at it, he tilted his head to the side. He wasn't expecting a visitor, so who might it be…?  
Quickly walking over to the door, he opens it.  
"Sawatdee— …" Looking up, he sees the person he last person he ever expected to see.  
Russia… No, Soviet. In Niran's mind, Russia did not exist anymore. Only Soviet.  
"Privyet, comrade…" The Russian greeted the shorter nation with a smile on his face. "It has been quite some time since I last met you… How have you been~?"  
Lonely, was what Niran wished to answer. And angry at you, but that would be rude to say. "I have been fine, thank you… "With a short bow, he gave the other the usual Thai smile. "But, you will have to excuse me… I am waiting for Alfred to come, and you being here might cause prob—"  
He was cut off by a sunflower being shoved into his face. Ivan had kept it hidden behind his rather broad back all the time.  
"… But yes, I can make an exception this time. Please, do come in…"  
The Russian smiled at the small Thai, walking in and closing the door as Niran headed to the kitchen. Following his former lover, Ivan slowly sneaked up behind the Asian as he was putting the flower in the vase. As he turned around, he was met by the Russians embrace. Niran froze on the spot, not looking up at the other, nor saying anything. Too shocked to do anything, he could only utter a single word after a few minutes.  
"… Why…?"  
For a while, Ivan didn't answer. The silence was broken by the sound of dogs outside, barking and fighting.  
"… I was… hurt when you ended all connection with me—" "I had a good reason to." "— And even though I know that you do not want to become one with me—" "In your dreams, maybe." "— I… just want to say I am sorry. And… I wish to revive our countries connection. "  
Niran let out a small sigh, but could not resist nuzzling into his broad chest. For how long have he missed this feeling…?  
"… You know that I am not the one who can say yes, or no, to such a decision… But…" Looking up at Ivan, he gave him a small frown. "How do you expect any of us to trust… either you or your leader?"  
The Russian gave Niran one of his childish smiles, before answering his question.  
"Simple. I just need to do one thing…"  
"And that would be…?" Tilting his head to the side, the Asians frowning expression was replaced with curious one.  
"This~." And with that, Ivan leaned down and placed a soft kiss upon Niran's lips.  
The front door to the house was slammed open, and The United States of America walked in. "Hello, Nir—" Alfred stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the scene in front of him.  
Ivan, his most hated enemy, was kissing Niran, who seemed to enjoy it rather much. Breaking the kiss after a moment, the American just standing there and stuttering, the Russian smiled at Niran.  
"I take it as a yes?"  
And to that, the Asian could just reply with a nod.  
Chuckling, Ivan gave him a last, chaste kiss, before leaving the house. But not without greeting the still shocked American with a pat on his head and a small, sweet "Privyet."  
It was not until the door closed that the American snapped out of it. Rushing over to the window, he slammed it open and almost jumped out.  
"BRAGINSKI!"  
Ivan looked back and gave him a wide smile, before walking off. And Niran? The rather happy Asian was standing right where Ivan had left him, with a wide grin on his face.


End file.
